


Le souci des limites

by AlscoChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Romance, without magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: "- Harry, si tu continues, tu vas me donner la trique. Enfin, j'en ai déjà un début.Le brun sursauta alors que ses joues viraient au cramoisi tandis que dans un mouvement sensuel mais discret, le jeune Malfoy faisait rentrer leurs bassins en collision.- Mais… il y a plein de monde, bafouilla-t-il."  UA sans magie
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Le souci des limites

Son petit ami était possessif. C'était un fait que personne ne pouvait nier.

Mais il n'était pas un possessif obsessionnel et extrême. Il ne faisait pas des crises de jalousie irrationnelles, il n'était pas agressif et violent, il n'était pas méchant avec les autres dont ses amis. Non, sa possessivité se manifestait par des petites attentions adorables, selon Draco, et par des démonstrations d'affection publiques. Bon, Draco appréciait un peu moins cela, mais quand son copain le faisait, il le trouvait si mignon qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait se résoudre à le repousser.

Actuellement, Draco combattait tant bien que mal un rougissement, alors que les gens souriaient avec indulgence et malice en le regardant. Au bout de quelques secondes, une main timide s'attacha à la sienne.

Son petit ami était toujours dans la réserve timide, malgré ses démonstrations parfois hautes en couleur. C'était attendrissant, et Draco dû se retenir de fondre d'adoration lorsqu'il vit les joues légèrement rouges de son amant, alors que ses yeux étaient baissés vers leurs mains jointes et qu'un sourire discret étirait les lèvres pulpeuses.

Draco leva une main, qu'il posa sur la joue chaude, le relevant vers lui, de manière à rencontrer les sublimes yeux pétillants de tendresse, d'amour et de douceur. Il était dingue de ces prunelles émeraudes. Ne pouvant se contrôler, Draco prit les douces lèvres entre les siennes, souriant lorsqu'il entendit son petit ami gémir de contentement au contact.

\- Ça te va bien, murmura la voix rauque dans son oreille, les lèvres frôlant le lobe de chair au passage.

Draco grogna à la remarque mais frissonna à l'effleurement. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et entoura sa taille d'un bras, l'encourageant à avancer dans le couloir.

\- Tu sais ce que j'apprécie le plus ? C'est qu'elle me couvre de ton parfum.

Le blond jubila à l'éclair de plaisir et de désir dans les yeux d'Harry.

Derrière eux, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en avisant la veste de son meilleur ami sur le dos du blond. Elle eu un sourire lorsque les deux garçons arrivèrent près de leurs casiers et que dans une impulsion, Harry plaqua Draco contre la porte en fer et s'empara vivement de sa bouche. Le baiser était intense, profond. Hermione détourna les yeux et préféra aller voir Luna, qui lui laissa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Derrière les deux jeunes femmes enlacées, Draco sentait son épiderme se hérisser sous la paume de Harry saisissant sa nuque, le bout des doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux y traînant, sa langue jouait divinement avec la sienne, leurs corps se pressaient délicatement.

Le blond parvint à se dégager, même s'il aurait préféré continuer :

\- Harry, doucement.  
\- Mais je t'aime.

La sincérité et l'innocence toutes candides dans les prunelles brillantes désarmèrent Draco, qui ne put que gémir en désirant sauter sur le brun.

\- Il y a plein de monde.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils sachent que je t'aime.

Le blond dut se mordre la lèvre lorsque Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en disant cela, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant doucement. Cependant, comprenant que son petit ami ne réalisait totalement la situation, il susurra contre son oreille, s'amusant de son petit couinement lorsque ses lèvres en profitèrent pour aspirer la chair :

\- Harry, si tu continues, tu vas me donner la trique. Enfin, j'en ai déjà un début.

Le brun sursauta alors que ses joues viraient au cramoisi tandis que dans un mouvement sensuel mais discret, le jeune Malfoy faisait rentrer leurs bassins en collision.

\- Mais… il y a plein de monde, bafouilla-t-il.

Oh Seigneur, il allait tuer Draco, avec sa foutue innocence de chaton !

\- Putain, on va chez toi, maintenant.  
\- Mais… Drake, on a cours.  
\- On s'en fout. Sinon je te fais endurer les derniers outrages sur le bureau du prof.

Draco garda d'ailleurs cette idée dans un coin de son esprit décidant qu'elle était fort sympathique !

\- Allez, viens, Honey.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres charnues au surnom fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur de Draco. Ce dernier s'empressa donc de le traîner à sa suite, et grimpa dans sa voiture.

Le trajet se fit en vitesse, le blond ne parvenant à maîtriser son pied qui appuyait de plus en plus sur l'accélérateur alors que Harry, qui s'était assis pour il ne savait -avant- quelle raison sur la banquette arrière, dévorait sa gorge.

Souvent, Draco se demandait si l'innocence de son amant n'était pas feinte. Mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle était véritable ; Harry ne se rendait juste pas compte que ses marques étaient trop poussées pour les personnes lambdas. Ils en avaient parlé, plusieurs fois. Et à chaque tentative, Harry avait fini en larmes dans les bras puissants de son blond.

Il s'avérait que, d'une certaine manière, Harry ne saisissait vraiment pas les limites. Pour lui, il était tout à fait normal de démontrer son amour, même s'il y avait foule. Heureusement cependant, cela n'allait jamais jusqu'à des situations très gênantes telles que des mains dans les pantalons, ou des frictions de hanches pour atteindre un possible orgasme. Non. Comme tout en Harry, ses démonstrations restaient relativement -très relativement- chastes ; des baisers -torrides, bien souvent- et de puissantes étreintes sans aucune connotation sexuelle autre que leurs corps lovés.

Alors quand Draco lui expliquait que normalement, on ne faisait pas tout ceci en dehors de chez soi ou avec uniquement des amis -à la limite- comme public, le brun ne comprenait pas et se sentait si désemparé et… mal, qu'il fondait en lourds sanglots dans lesquels il se confondait en excuses.

Draco s'en voulait toujours à ces instants. Alors ils avaient convenus que Draco avait le droit de l'arrêter lorsqu'il allait un peu trop loin, et qu'ils s'isoleraient pour qu'ils puissent se câliner sans gêner les autres. Lorsque Draco avait proposé cela, Harry l'avait regardé avec tant d'amour et de vénération que le blond en avait rougit.

Le jeune Malfoy avait vite saisi ; le brun n'avait pas eu une enfance joyeuse, ses parents morts alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, sa famille n'avait pas voulu de lui, l'ignorant donc et le délaissant, le négligeant. Il n'avait pas connu l'amour et l'affection nécessaires à un enfant pour s'épanouir. Ainsi, jamais on ne lui avait inculqué les limites à tenir en société. Et Harry, souffrant d'un manque d'amour flagrant, était terriblement entier dans ses relations ; il aimait sans limites, avec dévotion et adoration. Et bien des fois, avant Draco, ses petits amis l'avaient méchamment abandonné, le meurtrissant encore un peu plus.

Alors le blond laissait Harry faire ce qu'il souhaitait, utilisant cet accord pour que ça ne gêne personne. Il aimait l'entièreté d'Harry. Il aimait son amour. Il aimait sa naïveté. Il aimait ses petites attentions. Il aimait sa tendre possessivité. Il l'aimait. Lui. Harry.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant se refermer timidement sur les siens pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il pivota donc vers lui, et esquissa un tendre sourire au regard perdu et hésitant que lui offrait le brun.

\- Ai-je été… me suis-je mal comporté ?

Le blond ricana, sans moquerie et colla leurs corps ensemble, le guidant doucement jusque sur le canapé.

\- Non, Honey, c'est juste moi qui ne parviens pas à contrôler mon corps quand tu es contre moi. Je suis bien trop dépendant de toi, si tu veux mon avis, murmura-t-il contre son épaule nouvellement dénudée.

Harry laissa son amant retirer sa chemise, fermant les yeux à la sensation des douces lèvres sur sa peau. Le blond fit courir la pulpe de ses doigts le long de son flan, le chatouillant doucement, ce qui le fit rire. Il se tortilla un peu et Draco remonta vers son visage, lui offrant un sourire resplendissant, lumineux.

Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques minutes, communiquant tout leur amour par un regard, puis Draco vit une étincelle toute particulière qu'il connaissait bien apparaître dans les prunelles émeraudes.

\- Vas-y Harry.

Alors, le brun les fit se redresser. Il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de Draco tandis que ce dernier était adossé au divan. Harry lui retira vivement sa veste ainsi que sa chemise, puis il se releva, laissa tomber son pantalon, incitant le blond à faire de même. Une fois tous deux uniquement vêtus de boxers, Harry laissa un gémissement d'impatience sortir de ses lèvres et il retourna sur les genoux de Draco.

Il s'enroula autour du blond, son oreille contre son épaule, ses bras fermement accrochés à son cou, ses cuisses pressant le bassin de Draco contre le sien, leurs torses si collés qu'on ne pouvait y glisser une feuille. Le nez du brun caressait délicatement le cou pâle, son souffle brûlant faisait hérisser les cheveux blonds. Harry grogna de contentement.

Draco savait à quel point Harry aimait cela. Juste sentir leurs peaux nues collées, s'effleurer, se presser. Donc il se prêtait bien volontiers au jeu, aimant sincèrement cela également. Leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre, calmes. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment.

Puis Draco glissa sensuellement sa paume du bas du dos le long de la colonne vertébrale pour empoigner tendrement les boucles brunes. Une sorte de miaulement presque obscène sortit des lèvres contre son épaule alors que Harry roulait voluptueusement des hanches contre lui, stimulé par la prise dans ses cheveux.

Seigneur, ce bruit indécent envoya des éclairs directement dans la virilité déjà éveillée de Draco, qui ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Il souffla difficilement lorsque les dents de son amant grignotèrent sa peau, alors qu'il bougeait son bassin lascivement contre le blond.

Une main toujours dans la chevelure corbeau, sa seconde main enserra fermement le bassin de Harry pour guider ses mouvements.

Rapidement, il leur fallut plus, ainsi, il retirèrent leurs boxers et lorsque leurs virilités s'effleurèrent, ils grognèrent en chœur.

Lorsqu'ils jouirent, Harry resta immobile quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, Draco toujours en lui. Puis comme souvent, il se pressa fort contre Draco, désespérément, caché dans son cou, il murmurait :

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, Drake, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, Draco, je t'aime…

Inlassablement. Et instinctivement, le blond serra étroitement Harry contre lui et chuchota calmement :

\- Chuuuut, calme toi, Honey. Je t'aime. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Enfin, l'orphelin se calma, jusqu'à s'endormir.

OoOoOoO

Harry avait peur de ne pas assez aimer pour l'être en retour.  
Harry avait peur de ne pas être aimé.  
Harry avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de valeur.  
Harry avait peur de dégoûter les autres.  
Harry avait peur de l'abandon.  
Harry avait peur du rejet.  
Harry avait peur d'être seul.  
Harry avait peur de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant que lui aimerait cette personne. Sans limites, sans contraintes, incontestablement, entièrement, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Mais il avait Draco. Et Draco effaçait toutes ses peurs.

[FIN]


End file.
